


The Cat and The Owl

by DawnLight20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Soulmates are the person you are destined to be with. It could be one person, or two or even three. You have a mark and can feel their feelings, no matter where you are. Kuroo found his soul mate at the age of 16.WARNINGS!!! There is only mentions of past attempted suicide, no descriptions!!!! If you don't feel comfortable reading it, then please don't take a risk, if you know it's going to effect you!!!!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 63





	The Cat and The Owl

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS!!! There is only mentions of past attempted suicide, no descriptions!!!! If you don't feel comfortable reading it, then please don't take a risk, if you know it's going to effect you!!!!

Soulmates.

Nobody knew where it came from, or when it truly started. The history books couldn't provide an exact answer and it was unclear if it was a genetic mutation or if it occurred due to external interference. All that was known was that humanity had suddenly woken up with them one day and all the research that was done on it proved, with some varieties, similar results.

The connection is created when one turned 15. A symbol will appear anywhere on the body and the connected people will start to feel the emotion of the other, no matter the distance between each other. But they would not be able to send emotions through the connection.

That only becomes possible after the soulmates have found each other and acknowledges the other as his/her soulmate. If there was an age difference between the partners, then the connection would be established when the younger comes of age.

But if one partner dies, then the connection is broken as well. So, lack of connection after coming of age could mean either of these, something that was the cause of many concerns of the teenagers.

The connection also breaks if one partner is rejected by another, something that was becoming rather common between partners with a big age difference. This left both partners with a broken bond, and their soulmark becomes a dull grey colour that looks faded.

The connection is initiated when physical contact is first made. As soon as contact is made, the soulmarks flare up, stinging and glowing. It is visible through most clothing, which did result in the invention of a special type of fabric to hide the glow, not that people generally used them.

After the connection is made, the exchange of emotion and the general flowing of it becomes much more easier and more stronger. It has also been found that the closer the partners are, the stronger the bond is. For example, childhood best friends who become soulmates have a stronger connection, even before acknowledging each other as soulmates, than two strangers who had never met before.

It was also fact that soulmates could be of any gender, meaning both could be of the same gender. Of course, just because changes had come physically didn't mean people had suddenly changed their concept of right and wrong, and the first few same-sex couples were either tortured or kept away from each other. 

Sometimes, the pain of the other would drive the one crazy, and they would kill themselves, or sometimes someone would die during torture and the violent break of emotion exchange would affect the other badly. Suffice it to say, many same-sex couples hid themselves or denied being in such a relationship.

Eventually though, the idea was accepted as fact and even though there would always be people who would never accept it, they were a minority group. It had taken as long time, many rebellions and just as many, if not more, deaths for the idea to be accepted, but it had been. Now, The world was almost as safe for them as it was for opposite-sex couples.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Kuroo Tetsurou was 15 years old. He was a first year high schooler, playing as a middle blocker in his volleyball club. He had been 15 for a few months now, and as usual he had started feeling what ever his soulmate feels. He had also gotten a soulmark on his left shoulder, which seemed to be a miniature white horned owl.

He had first started to feel the emotions the morning after his birthday. He had been awake for maybe an hour when he had suddenly been hit with a train wreck of emotions( later he would realize it had been trickling in for a few minutes before that.)

He had been in the middle of getting ready for morning club practice, and he had physically stumbled when he felt it. He had sat down and tried to make heads or tails of what he was feeling. 

His soulmate seemed very happy at the moment, and Tetsu would compare it to the joy of a child told he could buy any candy he wanted. He cracked a smile in the middle of his empty room, absently rubbing at his chest, and finished getting ready.

The bubbly happy feeling continued in his chest as he walked to school alone, for once not missing his childhood best friend who was still attending middle school. But as practice started and ran on, that feeling in his chest seemed to lessen, slowly becoming replaced by a chalky like feeling of fake happiness.

It worried Tetsu, but considering it was the first day and he didn't even know who it was, there was nothing he could do. Besides, it was entirely possible his soulmate was just having an off day, right?

These hopeful thoughts of his lessened as the day went by, for his soulmate seemed to continue keeping up a fake mask, something that seemed to weigh very heavily on that person. When he went to sleep that night, his chest felt like it was being crushed under a heavy weight, a feeling Tetsu recognised as the horrible feeling of desperate tears.

The next morning, the happy bubbly feeling was back and with it, Tetsu's hope of the previous day being an off day. He was proven wrong in the next two hours though, for that bad chalky feeling was back, and earlier than it was yesterday. It followed the same routine as the previous day, and as the day went by even Tetsu's mood began to plummet, enough for even Yaku to become concerned.

There was nothing to be done though, and Tetsu tried his best to pay attention in practice before going home and holing himself up in his room. Or at least that's what he wanted to do. Turns out his older sister had come to visit with her husband and newborn baby, and Tetsu spent the time playing with the baby, trying to put that horrible feeling at the back of his mind. It seemed to have worked for no one said anything.

The rest of the week continued in this way and as the weekend came, Tetsu was right about ready to tear his hair out in concern for his soulmate. Their feelings were loud enough to even effect Tetsu and considering Tetsu was sure he wasn't close to this person at all, if he even knew him, it only left the option of his soulmate feeling these same emotions much much strongly than Tetsu did.

But there was nothing to be done, so Tetsu tried his best to remain happy during his day, so the feeling could reach his soulmate and ease his pain. The plan worked sometimes but other times his soulmate were feeling so strongly that even Tetsu couldn't concentrate on anything.

His answer came a month and a week later, in the form of his older brother. They had come over for dinner one night, and his brother had taken him aside to ask him why he was acting so weird and not himself. Tetsu wasn't surprised his brother noticed, he had always been able to read Tetsu like a book.

And Tetsu just needed to tell someone about what he was feeling, what he was afraid his soulmate was going through and who better than his closest sibling? So he told him, everything from the start.

His brother was a good listener, not interrupting or asking questions in the middle, only after the story was done. After hearing everything though, he said it was quite possible that his soulmate was depressed, for the feeling Tetsu described was something he would feel from his own soulmate, before they had met and his soulmate was in a bad spot.

Tetsu didn't know what to do with that information though, and if he remembered correctly, hadn't his brother's husband tried to kill himself? Tetsu had been the one who had found his brother crying in his room, because of how he had been the one who had had to take his own soulmate to the hospital for attempted suicide.

Things had been bad those few months, hospital visits and phycologists for both of them but things had gotten good enough that they had married earlier that year, in February to be exact. Because of this though, Tetsu started to become worried of having a similar outcome.

It had helped that his brother and his soulmate had been co-workers when they had met, but Tetsu didn't even know his soulmate yet, if he ever did. His worry must have shown on his face, for his brother clapped his shoulder and said a cheerful "Don't worry so much. It will work out."

Tetsu was not convinced it would work out. It was already February of the new year, and Tetsu had year finals in two months, along with tournaments. And if it was possible, his soulmate seemed to be feeling even worse than usual.

If Tetsu was a person to draw conclusions without all the facts, he would say his soulmate might just be a member of one of the teams who got crushed in the previous games in the prelims. But he doubted he was lucky enough to have a person who was as passionate as him about the same sport.

Unknown to him though, Tetsu had already met his soulmate, though only for two days. Bokuto Koutarou was there for the training camp in Tetsu's first year, but since he had been previously injured, Tetsu had been unable to attend the whole week, only attending the last two days, and not even in all the matches.

He had indeed met Bokuto Koutarou and had even talked to him once during clean up, but he had no idea who he was or how important he would become in his future. And thus Tetsu was left to wonder about his 'unknown' soulmate.

Other than his ignorance of his soulmate's identity though, his previous assumption about his soulmate's bad mood to be about volleyball was correct. That year, Nekoma had actually managed to win against Fukurodani in securing a spot for nationals, and while the Nekoma team had celebrated it, Tetsu's feelings were overshadowed by the crushing agony he felt.

It had gotten bad enough that even he felt like giving up on life, and that truly scared him. If he felt this bad, then how much worse was his soulmate feeling?

That week was bad, something even the most oblivious person on the world could pick up on. The only saving grace amongst the maelstorm of feelings was the presence of his best friend but even then, sometimes he just didn't feel like having company. Those times were the worst.

Eventually though, they lost at nationals, the third years retired, first year ended and second year started. With it came Kenma's presence on the Nekoma team. To say Tetsu was happy about this would be an understatement. He had missed playing with childhood his best friend and weekend games were impossible.

His mood had also improved. The reason for that was that his soulmate had started maintaining that genuine happy feeling of his, instead of the fake one he usually had on. Their mood drastically improved with the progress of time and eventually Tetsu would admit even he didn't usually feel this happy. The happy feeling stayed for three months.

One morning, when he woke up, Tetsu immediately knew something was wrong. Something had happened to his soulmate and as the day went by, the feeling grew and grew until it bubbled over during after school practice.

All of a sudden, Tetsu had been hit with a huge wave of dejection and he had physically collapsed. His coach and upper class men, well used to these sudden actions, helped him the best they could and he was allowed to leave early that day, Kenma leaving with him.

Kenma wasn't a talkative person, for which Tetsu was grateful then, as he desperately needed and wanted to understand what might have happened. Tetsu had already known this would continue for the rest of the night and so he prepared to do what he could to counter it.

Halfway through though, the feelings began to lessen, until it stopped feeling like Tetsu was drowning in them. He could still feel them in the back of his mind but for now, his soulmate's feelings had changed. Something had happened for this to take place and Tetsu knew it had never happened before.

The rest of the day, the feelings lingered but not as bad as it could have been. The next two months were spent in this weird circle but Tetsu was very grateful for whatever had started to help him cope.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Now though, Tetsu really needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts. He really didn't need to fall down the stairs because he didn't watch where he was going. His coach would lose it if he got hurt and missed the training camp a second time.

That's right, it was time for the summer training camp in Tokyo for Tetsu's second year. It was midnight and he had matches all day the next day so what was he doing awake? Well apparently his soulmate was troubled enough about something to lose sleep over it and their mess of feelings were preventing Tetsu from getting any sleep. So he had decided to wander the halls.

As he neared the cafeteria area on the ground floor, Tetsu could see someone standing around staring at something and he deliberately rubbed his shoes on the floor as he approached to warn them of his presence.

The person turned, revealing a white jacket over a blue shirt and white track pants. As he got closer he could see the person had oddly familiar two toned hair that fell on his forehead and Tetsu suddenly remembered a member of the Fukurodani team having the same hair spiked up.

Tetsu spoke first, asking, " Bokuto-kun, was it? What are you doing up so late?"

Bokuto, in return, smiled and said," Too many thoughts on my mind it seems. You were one of the middle blockers today, weren't you?"

Tetsu nodded, saying," Yeah. Kuroo Tetsurou, second year.", and extended a hand towards the other.

Bokuto accepted the handshake and reciprocated but tore his hand away a second later. Tetsu did the same, placing his hand on his left shoulder and rubbing at the stinging area. He watched Bokuto place a hand on his abdomen before his brain screeched to a stop.

'The left shoulder area, where his soulmark was-'

Tetsu snapped his head up, and met Bokuto's eyes, widening as they realized what had just happened. Indeed as they removed their hands from their clutched places, a glow could be seen in the night. There on Tetsu's shoulder, right beside his collarbone glowed a small owl, the same glow that was in the shape of a cat on Bokuto's abdomen.

Tetsu continued gaping like a fish, moving his eyes from Bokuto's mark to his mark to Bokuto's face before it finally registered to him that his soulmate was standing right infront of him and he threw himself at the other, Bokuto being unprepared, only managed to slightly steady them as they fell on the ground.

Tetsu clutched at his shoulders and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Please don't die."

It was Bokuto's turn to gape and he, stammering, said, "I am not going to die."

Tetsu nodded but didn't let go and said, "Good, that's good. That's very good. There's no need or that, like I am here for you and your teammates are and others- there are other people who love you and will miss you and, and-"

Bokuto interrupted him, placing a hand on Tetsu's mouth to stop him and saying, "Woah, kuroo-kun. Slow down, I am not going to kill myself or anything. I feel fine."

Tetsu gave him a flat look then, still unable to say anything out loud and Bokutocorrected himself, "okay, perhaps not fine but I will be."

He finally took his hand of Tetsu's mouth and Tetsu simply said, "Good, that's good."

Just then a flashlight was shone on them, causing them to cover their eyes and shy away from it. The light suddenly moved towards them, accompanied by the sound of squeaking shoes. The light was moved away and Tetsu recognized the person to be the first year sitter of Fukurodani.

The boy spoke," Bokuto-san, are you ok? What happened?"

Bokuto sat up, Tetsu still on his lap, and said," Yeah, I am fine. I just found my soulmate."

The boy, Akaashi, Tetsu remembered, gaped at them like they had been doing a bit earlier and seeing it on someone else made it more hilarious. It seemed Bokuto would crack first and he did, laughing out so loudly it echoed around them.

Tetsu stared at him. It was the middle of the night, their faces visible only because of the moonlight and the flashlight Akaashi still had on and yet, (please pause for a few moments for dramatic effects, thank you), and yet Bokuto seemed like an angel to him.

He was leaning on his palms, head thrown back as he laughed, his two-toned hair still on his forehead and no frown on his face. He looked...... free. Free of all the burdens on his shoulders, carefree in a way only he could be, with a stranger in his lap and his team mate gaping at him.

Eventually he stopped, gasping for breath and breaking out in chuckles every few moments. He turned to look at Tetsu, helping him out of his lap and standing up.

He said," It's nice to meet you Kuroo-kun. I would very much like to know more about you but it's the middle of the night and I think I might just be able to sleep this time. Besides I need the energy to beat you tomorrow, don't I? How about we talk after our practice, though?"

Tetsu gave him one of his infamous shit-eating grin while saying," I would love to see you try.", before his smile softened into a genuine one and he said," I would like that."

Bokuto gave him a large grin, before shouting out a goodnight and leaving with his team mate. Tetsu stayed around a bit longer, before going back to the Nekoma room. He woke Yaku up with his shuffling but some placating words later, the libero was sleeping away.

Later, they would talk, about Bokuto's feelings and their cause and all those times things had seemed bad. They would talk about how Tetsu's feelings had reached him, and how Akaashi had manged to calm him down, and about many many more things. For now though, Tetsu will focus on getting enough sleep so he could beat his soulmate in a match, even if it was a practice one.

It should be mentioned though, that, Fukurodani did not win their first match or all of the rest of their matches against Nekoma the next day, something Tetsu would often mention to Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really wanted to make this fully angsty but I somehow took a turn to fluff. Or maybe I didn't. I don't even know anymore. Apparently, I just suck at writing angst. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.
> 
> The reason Bokuto and Kuroo didn't meet before during the day was because Nekoma and Fukurodani had no matches with each other that day, but they know each other because of observing the other matches.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
